Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180107143729/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180107185602
As the royal family of Arendelle slowly rode home from the Valley of the Living Rock, both the Queen and the King were deep in thought as they held their two sleeping daughters. Queen Idun looked down at little Anna, her eyes immediately drawn to the new white streak in her hair. She sighed and looked over at a sleeping Elsa. Even in her sleep, poor Elsa looked scared and worried. Idun swallowed the lump in her throat and attempted to talk her husband. "Agdar." She said softly. No response. "Agdar!" He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts and looked up at his wife. "Yes, darling?" "What are we going to do?" He sighed. "What I said to the trolls. Lock the gates, reduce the staff, limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden. And for now, keep her separated from Anna." Idun looked at him in shock. "Agdar, we can't separate the girls, they'll be devastated! And quite frankly, I don't think isolating Elsa is the best solution. What is she going to do when she's queen and has to interact with people?" Agdar growled. "What do you want me to do, Idun?!" Elsa stirred in his arms. Agdar gently stroked her hair and made sure she was settled before he turned back to his wife. "What do you suggest we do?" Idun hung her head and pulled Anna a little closer. "I don't know." She whimpered. "I just want what's best for the girls." "I know, darling." He said softly. "Let's just go home and let the girls rest, we'll figure it out in the morning." She nodded, and they continued on in silence. When they finally made it back to the courtyard, Gerda and Kai rushed out to meet them. "Your Majesties, are you alright?" "Yes, Gerda." Idun gave her a tight smile. "Will you please come take Anna so I can dismount?" "Yes, your Majesty." Gerda came forward and Idun gently handed Anna down. Gerda took her in her arms, and her attention was immediately drawn to the white streak, which was not there earlier. She was about to ask, but seeing the worn and stressed look on her queen's face, she decided it could wait. "Would you like us to take the girls to bed, your Majesty?" "No thank you, Gerda, we'll take care of it." Idun took Anna back, and Gerda curtsied. Gerda and Kai followed the king and queen inside and went their separate ways. Agdar and Idun walked to the girls' room in silence, only speaking when they laid the girls in their beds. "Do you think Elsa will be okay when she wakes up? I don't want her to panic and ice the room." "Elsa will be fine." Agdar reassured her. "She's a smart girl. If she wakes up before we come to get her, I'm sure she'll come find us." Idun nodded and proceeded to tuck Anna in. She brushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead before she stood. Her and Agdar switched places, and she walked over to Elsa's bed. She caressed her cheek lightly and brushed her bangs back, placing a kiss on her forehead as well. "Don't worry, darling, we'll figure this out. You'll be okay." She whispered. Idun couldn't tell if it was a trick of the light, but Elsa looked a little more at peace. She stood and walked out into the hallway, her husband following. He shut the door, and they walked to their own bedroom down the hall. They both changed and prepared for bed. They finally settled in and lay in the dark. After laying in silence for a while, Agdar reached over and took her hand. He stroked the back with his thumb and spoke softly. "Everything will be alright, my love. We'll get through this, together." Idun didn't say anything, but she squeezed his hand back before she let go and rolled over onto her side, facing the window. She stared outside, and suddenly, the events of the night caught up to her and she began to cry. She didn't sob, but her tears flowed without restraint. She nestled deeper into the blankets and closed her eyes, praying for sleep to take her. The next morning, Agdar and Idun were up early trying to come up with a plan. "I still believe the original plan is the best option." Idun glared at him. "I thought we were going to decide this together." He looked at her in confusion. "We are." She folded her arms. "If I recall correctly, you came up with this plan by yourself." "Well, you didn't seem to really have much to say." He said defensively. "Well, excuse me for being a bit more concerned for our daughter's life!" Before they could continue their bickering, they heard a timid knock on the door. A soft voice call out, "Mama, Papa?" They glanced at each other. Agdar stood up and opened the door. Outside, they found Elsa. Her blue eyes were wide, but whether it was because of her parents' argument or leftover fear from the night before, they were uncertain. "Good morning, Elsa. Come in." Elsa walked in, nervously wringing her hands, and Agdar shut the door behind her. Idun gave her a sad smile. "Come here, sweetheart." Elsa obeyed and went over to her mother. Idun held her close, and while Elsa didn't hug her back, she did nestle into her. Her mother kissed the top of her head and looked up at her husband silently. He sat down with a sigh. "Is Anna still asleep?" "Yes, Papa," Idun didn't miss how she tensed up at her sister's name. "Good. This will give us time to come up with a plan." Elsa looked up at her father. "Are you going to separate us?" Those eyes were so sad. Agdar desperately wanted to say no just to see them light up again, but he knew that it couldn't happen. Before he could answer, though, Idun did. "We don't know yet, love. For now, though, it might be best to give your sister space until we come up with something." "Okay," Elsa said, looking at the floor. Agdar watched them for a moment, then he pursed his lips and stood up. He opened the door and called for Gerda. She appeared at the door and curtsied. "Yes, your Majesty?" "Will you please make sure Elsa gets some breakfast? Keep an eye out for Anna as well; she is not to be with Elsa for the time being." Gerda seemed surprised, but she didn't question the king. She curtsied again and called out to Elsa. "Come along, princess." Elsa nodded and looked up at her mother. Idun smiled at her reassuringly (at least she hoped she did) and gave her a final squeeze before she let her go. Elsa walked over to Gerda and followed her down the hall. As soon as they were alone, the king and queen continued their conversation. Elsa remained quiet as she followed Gerda down the hall. She was tense all over, afraid that at any moment, her little sister would appear. The very thought of Anna was almost enough to send her into tears. She felt absolutely horrible about last night; she had hurt her beloved little sister with her magic. 'More like curse.' She thought bitterly as she glared at her hands. If only she had just stayed in bed last night… Gerda opened the door and Elsa walked in. She took a seat at the table, and a servant brought her some porridge topped with fruit and cinnamon. Elsa thanked her and began to eat quickly, but quietly, keeping her eyes on the clock. Anna shouldn't be awake for at least another half hour, so that should give her enough time to finish eating and escape to…wherever it is her parents wanted her to go. Her parents…that led her thoughts down a different path. She was pretty sure she had heard them arguing earlier, which kind of scared her, because she rarely ever heard them argue. She was also pretty sure it was about her. A pang of guilt twisted her stomach. She had caused so much trouble in just a few hours. Anna was hurt, her parents were arguing, what was going to happen next? She pushed away from the table and Gerda approached her. "Aren't you going to finish eating, your Highness?" "No, thank you." She whispered. "I'm not hungry." Gerda's heart ached when she saw the little girl's pain; she had looked after the girl since she was just an infant, so it hurt to see her so upset. She sighed and took a seat beside her. "Elsa," she said softly. This immediately caught Elsa's attention; Gerda was one of the few staff members that could get away with calling her by her given name (as well as one of the select few who knew about her powers), and even then, she rarely did so. "Whatever is the matter, dear?" That finally set Elsa off; she began to cry. "I-I hurt Anna, and now she can't be around me. I'm also making Mama and Papa fight." Gerda pursed her lips, trying to decide how to respond. The queen had told her what had happened last night (with a few tears shed, but Gerda could be trusted to keep that a secret), so she knew about the accident. She wasn't aware that the king and queen had been fighting, though. She reached out and gently stroked the girl's head. "There, there, everything's alright. Princess Anna is going to be just fine. You know as well as I do that it will take more than a small accident to slow her down." That elicited a small giggle, causing a small smile to form on Gerda's face. "And as for your parents, I'm sure it was just a small argument. You know it would take a lot to make them fight. They're just worried about you and your sister, that's all. It's a little hard for them to decide on what they think is best. Everything will turn out alright, you'll see." She wiped away the princess's tears and Elsa smiled up at her. "Thank you, Gerda." Gerda smiled at her. "You're very welcome, your Highness. Now, why don't we go to the library? That seems to cheer you up." Elsa smiled at her, but then a small frown appeared on her face. "But what about Anna?" "I'm sure Kai can handle her just fine. Now, come. I've been trying to decide on a book to read myself, and I would love to get your opinion." She held out her hand, and Elsa smiled and took it. "Okay." After all of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident/incident were all finally not only just shown but also returned to eighteen year old Anna too at last, eighteen year old Anna simply became a whole lot, way, far much, beyond angrier and more and more furious than ever so she took it badly. Nobody else was easily able to calm her rage at all, not even anybody else who was willing to be there for Anna no matter what in case if neither of her parents nor even Elsa were always all the time so they've all patiently given Anna lots and lots of time to cool her anger, rage and fury down herself. Anna was too stubborn to let anybody else easily change her mind about protections and safeties, so there was no point in trying at all. She turned to storm off straight towards the exit, snatched the doorknob to slam, fling and burst the door open, stamped, stomped, stormed and marched out of the room and slammed it shut with a very louder bang harder than ever. She headed towards straight to her bedroom until she finally made it at last so she snatched the doorknob to slam, burst and fling the door open, stomped into her bedroom and slammed it shut behind her with a very louder bang harder than ever. She punched the pillows, screamed in rage until she cried in not sadness but fury. The grief finally hit her at last, and she was beyond mad at not only just Grand Pabbie for removing all of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident/incident behind her back when Elsa was eight while Anna was only just five back then but also at her parents for not being there for her nearly enough at all, for paying more attention to their other daughter, Elsa the same older royal sister of Arendelle than to their own, younger daughter, for leaving Elsa to run a kingdom of Arendelle when she was still too caught up in her own fear since the childhood accident/incident, for Grand Pabbie's screwed up message that caused their parents isolate Elsa and Anna curled up on her bed and continued to cry, angrily muttering to herself between sobs and hiccups. When a knock sounded on her door, she rolled over. "What do you want?" she asked angrily as she glared at the door. "Anna, you still can open the door. It's no big deal at all. Don't worry, I'm not your so called father nor your so called mother nor your so called sister the brat who's the same favorite little girl of your so called parents, Elsa." More angry tears slid down Anna's face. "I see how it is," she choked out. "Finally, it's about time you've earned all of your true, real, old, original memories of that brat, Elsa's powers and the childhood accident." "You know what? I'm done, I am so done. I've tried to be patient, but I just can't anymore. Obviously my own family doesn't trust me, so I'll just stay out of their way. They can have your secrets." "Well since you've finally earned all of the honest answers, especially all of your true, real, old, original memories of the brat, Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident, do you really still want that sixteen year old brat, Elsa's company?” Wiping the tears of rage, anger and fury from her angry, glaring, narrowing eyes and cheeks, but also glaring at all the thoughts of not only her parents, even Elsa and Grand Pabbie, Anna aggressively yelled as she answered with a tone of voice filled with nothing but anger, fury, rage, hatred and disgust. "No." “Alright then it's all up to you if you really feel free to be better off becoming that brat, Elsa's not only vengeful opponent but also her former younger sister friend and the rulers' former daughter too when or if you really want nothing more than your revenge on that brat, Elsa, your so called parents and that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie. Why don't you come live and move in with me instead? Trust me, Anna, some families are nothing but scams at all anyway, including yours, especially that brat, Elsa and that same goes for your so called parents too. You're better off living your whole entire life without the likes of your brat of a sister holding you back anyway from now on, aren't you? Isn't it time you stepped out of the brat, Elsa's shadow? After all, that brat, Elsa never ever even deserved to be your sister at all anyway, did she? In fact, she wasn't even worthy to be your sister at all anyway, is she?! Don't worry, you won't be stuck with the likes of that brat, Elsa at all no more. That brat, Elsa belongs to a life as an only, sister-less, sibling-less, single child anyway and she deserves to lose you as her sister anyway.” Anna was looking hesitant at first but since this will give her much far, further, farther distance from Elsa as possible. "By the way......I'll leave you to the brat of your favorite little girl, Elsa's opponent. The same opponent who wanted nothing more than revenge on the likes of you rulers and this brat of favorite little girl like Elsa. You're about to find out who's the brat, Elsa's opponent at all because I have a very, rather biggest all time special, shocking, surprising fate in store for this little brat, Elsa here!" Turned to call the unknown real opponent while Elsa still had a death glare on her face as she wanted to use her ice, snow magical powers against anybody who dares to insult her like that, like such as calling her a brat and other bad names like that. "Can somebody kindly show the brat, Elsa who's really her real, one, last, final opponent now? She's about to find out." "Sure!" Hovered down, pressed a button, the door burst, was flung and slammed open loudly and the door was slammed shut with so much forces, startling roars and a very loud bang...and then the one who only just emerged was none other than only just a familiar Norwegian, European strawberry blonde who came out, appeared and showed up as she only just stamped/stomped, marched, stormed and thundered in only just in order to show and reveal herself was none other than only just the same, familiar, hotheaded, angry, furious, indignant, enraged, livid, young slender, royal European, Norwegian strawberry blonde, fair skinned, rosy cheeked, light freckled faced princess of Aren-delle with the same coronation dress who glared as she also purely looked so, very, way, far, rather much madder, much angrier, more furious, more livid, more vexed, more enraged, more indignant, more bitter, more peeved and more pissed off/pissy than ever so far as usual too. Not only her face was only just entirely beat red purely but it was also a death glare right on her whole entire face too. Her eyebrows also furrowed in anger, fury and rage too. Plus, her boiling, fuming turquoise blue eyes were glaring in anger, fury, rage and hatred with the burn of revenge in heart. Furthermore, her clenched hands were nothing but tightly balled up into fists. Rage was especially burning so harsh and violent that ignited within her heart. Much more and more angrier tears slid down her angered face. Elsa's death glare already left her face by fading it away at last so her eyes widened in complete, utter, pure shock as she frightfully gasped fearfully as she was absolutely much more stunned and entirely more shocked than ever beyond in pure belief because she couldn't even believe whatever she just saw so far at all, especially the one who was her real opponent was none other than only just her own one and only thirteen year old little younger teenage sister the same, familiar Norwegian, European royal princess of Aren-delle before/until she became much more afraid, more saddened, utterly distraught, completely devastated and purely much more heartbroken than ever to see none other than only just her one and only own little younger sister who was already now nothing/else but full of pure, deep, huge, depressed burning rage and hatred with burning passion for poor Elsa herself for real with her own eyes and face too but she nervously stammered timidly as she softly spoke breathlessly. Everybody else looked at Anna with surprise, including her parents the same rulers of Arendelle. "A-Anna?!" Elsa's real opponent was none other than only just her little, younger sister, Princess Anna of Aren-delle herself? What has done to her baby sister? "But why?" Elsa asked Anna as she heartbrokenly looked at a very, really enraged Anna in pure shock. "By the way, miserable brat, let's get something straight here. That stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've actually been more clear with how you needed to control your abilities." "Grand Pabbie's not stupid. How dare you insult him like that?" Elsa glared in the defense of Grand Pabbie when or if Grand Pabbie was insulted by anybody. "Really? And you and your parents were stupid to trust Grand Pabbie's screwed up judgement and poor advice, didn't you?" "There was no other way!" Elsa still defended Grand Pabbie. "Well, there should've been any other ways back then before, right?" Turned away from Elsa and turned to glare at the king of Arendelle. "And as for you, ex father of Princess Anna, that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've stopped you from going through with your isolation plan back when when your favorite little girl, Elsa was eight while Anna was only just five back then. Plus, you and your wife should've correctly should've showed your brat of a favorite little girl, Elsa how to love, accept and embrace not only just her ice magical powers but also be herself for who she really was actually born to be by properly providing Elsa with more brilliant advice and better guidance as to how to keep the brat's ice magical powers under her control and not let them by unleashed by accident at all which it would've helped this favorite little girl of yours become more opened to the others and the world around her. We've already not only openly told your other daughter the actual truth just in case if Anna originally chose to deny it instead but we've also already shown Anna all of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident that could've been easily prevented back then before without any of you nor Grand Pabbie around since the rest of you were all too caught up in your own cowardice to do that yoursevles. You rulers of Arendelle and that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've thought about saving the brat, Elsa's life from isolation back then before which none of you did at all. Do you really wanna find out how did Anna take it so far after she earned all of her true, real, old, original memories of your brat of a favorite daughter's ice magical powers and the childhood accident? Anna indignatly took it very badly and you all alongside Grand Pabbie really owe Anna a huge apology for hiding the actual truth from her, don't you? You all alongside Grand Pabbie deserve all the grudges against you." Anna could detect the hurt in her father's voice, but to be honest, she didn't care at the moment because all Anna still wanted was revenge on Elsa, their parents and Grand Pabbie so she agreed with anybody who at least had no hesistation to let her know why Elsa shut her out. "That's not true. My wife and I love Anna very much." "Well, not at all as much as your brat of a favorite little girl, Elsa!" "Face it. You screwed up and failed Anna, didn't you?" "Anna, what has gotten into you?" Elsa asked Anna, still shocked at Anna's new, different attitude. Anna still just hatefully glared at her parents for keeping the truth from her and even her own older sister for being more focused on by their parents coldly within complete, utter, pure, huge, depressed rage, hatred, disgust, fury, anger, indignation, resentment and bitterness unsympathetically with the same death glare as she rudely spat bitterly and hatefully scowled in disgust unkindly before/until she finally spoke out loud with such strength in her tone of voice as she vented her inner bad, negative feelings/emotions as she violently lashed out, ranted, raved, raged, yelled, shouted, screamed, screeched and fiercely fumed in pure rage, hatred, disgust, fury, anger, at the top of her lungs vehemently at last. "How could you? Three words...Isolation...Gloves...Lies..." Elsa actually backed away a step, easily startled by Anna's violent outburst as their parents just gaped at their other, younger daughter in shock. "Anna dear..." "DON'T DEAR ME!" Anna screamed at her mother. "I've been living away from your favorite little girl, Elsa...thinking that she didn't love me anymore...thinking that she hated me. All you two fed me were lies about why she couldn't come out instead of telling me the actual truth! I'm sick and tired of the lies! I don't appreciate being lied to! I'm the only one in the dark!" "A-A-Anna...we...we did it to protect you from Elsa's powers..." Agdar stuttered but was interrupted by Anna. "To protect me?" Anna screamed in rage.... while Elsa was more and more emotionally heartbroken to see Anna who was now nothing but full of rage, hatred and vengeance. "More like ruin mine and Elsa's childhood!" "We didn't know..." Agdar whimpered as he was clearly frightened of his younger daughter's hostile attitude towards them. "You're damn right you didn't." Anna scowled, shocking Elsa and their parents to death. "But..." "Don't you interrupt me! Why don't you just go back to Elsa? She's your favorite, anyways." Then their father said softly, "Anna, you know that's not true. Your mother and I love you very much." "Yeah, just not as much as her." She scoffed. "I get it; she's prettier than I am, smarter, and she's the heir; I'm just the plain, dumb, clumsy spare. And nothing's going to change that." "Listen to me, Anna. You are none of those things. You are just as beautiful, smart, and just as important as your sister." Their father said as he tried to convince Anna to come to her sense. Their mother said as she felt nothing but terrible for keeping the truth from her. "We love you no matter what, Anna. We know you don't like what we're doing, and that you're angry with us, but we're just trying to do what's best for you and Elsa. We'd never try to hurt you intentionally, I promise." "Anna, please, just calm down. This isn't you." Elsa fearfully said as she looked much sadder and sadder than ever to see Anna like this. "Why should I calm down? Who are you to say what's me and what's not me?! They favor you because of your powers." "I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa apologized as she felt nothing but guilty for being less straight with Anna. "I want to tell you, I do, but..." she sighed. "I just want to keep you safe. I know you're angry at me, but I don't know what to do." Elsa frowned down at her hands. "This curse…it ruins everything. I wish I didn't have it. Please, Anna, don't do this. Maybe you wouldn't have to do this if we hadn't failed to be straight with you, then none of this would've happened which it did" As soon as Elsa's hand touched Anna, Anna immediately pushed Elsa's hand away with a balled up fist in disgust while she spat and scowled. "Too late!" And Anna turned around to storm out of the room. "Anna, no!" Elsa called after Anna desperately but Anna refused to listen as she slammed the door behind her. "It's already too late for sorry. Looks like you' failures have gotten what you deserved. That's what happens if you failed again and again. The only child you have now like you used to have is this brat, Elsa here now. Good luck, living with guilt." Turned to head towards the exit and shut the door, leaving Elsa and their parents feeling nothing but guilty for failing to be straight with Anna from the beginning since the childhood accident. Anna's violent outburst broke Elsa's heart and made their parents feel worse and worse than before. Everyone else felt nothing but worse for Elsa and their parents.